


Career Moves (#17 Ink)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a job, even on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Moves (#17 Ink)

There are a few ways to make a little extra cash in prison. Neal knew most of them would destroy his health, sanity or parole chances if caught. Then one day in the library as he was sketching da Vinci's [_Leda and the Swan_](http://www.google.co.nz/imgres?imgurl=http://www.lib-art.com/imgpainting/1/3/12731-leda-and-the-swan-leonardo-da-vinci.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.lib-art.com/art-prints/a-historia-de-da-vinci.html&h=1055&w=805&sz=144&tbnid=ngA4c-OP0KWUWM:&tbnh=257&tbnw=196&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dleda%2Band%2Bthe%2Bswan%2Bda%2Bvinci&zoom=1&q=leda+and+the+swan+da+vinci&hl=en&usg=__OhJ4HBAmstZrIewz045NqriYpPo=&sa=X&ei=rQrzTLX3G4KGvAP89bjqDQ&ved=0CBkQ9QEwAA) from memory a shadow loomed over him. He'd only gotten as far as naked Leda.

“Hey, can you put her on my arm?” the looming figure asked.

Neal knew the theory; a needle, ink from a broken pen and a lot of time.

Neal smiled. “Sure. And for you the first one will be half price.”


End file.
